1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mechanically testing materials in environments of interest, such as harsh environments.
2. Description of Related Art
The development and qualification of materials for service in harsh environments requires testing the mechanical performance of such materials after, and/or during, sustained exposure to the harsh environment. Harsh environments include environments that exhibit extreme pressures and/or temperatures and/or wet environments that include corrosive fluids. Such harsh environments are often found in oilfield operations. Conventionally, materials that are being tested for service in harsh environments are often first subjected to a harsh environment then removed from the harsh environment for mechanical testing. Therefore, the true performance of the material of interest is not measured while the material is being subjected to the harsh environment. This is especially true for polymeric materials for which fluid ingress is usually reversible.
There are many designs of apparatuses for mechanically testing materials that are well known in the art; however, considerable shortcomings remain.